Malos entendidos
by kitsune96
Summary: Porque la relación entre Romeo y Wendy se prestaba para muchas cosas...algunas no del todo mentira Semi AU


Lo cierto era que la curiosa "amistad" entre Romeo y Wendy era motivo de cotilla constante dentro del gremio cuando ninguno de los dos se hallaba presente. Era difícil que esto no se diera, al fin y al cabo, uno siempre puede sospechar lo suyo o shippear a gusto con un crio de catorce años que anda a la cola de una muchacha de 20.

Esto último, eso sí, no era broma, bastaba con ser ligeramente observador para notar como al Conbolt se le encendían los ojos (Y las mejillas) cada vez que la Marvell le dirigía la palabra o aceptaba hacer con él una misión relativamente difícil. Que Romeo tenía una especie de platónico con la joven no tenía nada de extraño tomando en cuanto lo bonita y amable que era la chica, especialmente con él.

Ahora, el motivo de discusión se hallaba principalmente en un punto de esta curiosa relación: y era que tanta bola le daría la peliazul. Algunos creían que veía en el chico al hermano menor que nunca tuvo, otros que era un simple amigo y por último –y puedes dudar de la cordura de los que lo piensan si te apetece- los que creían que Wendy también estaba clavada por él, pero evidentemente no haría absolutamente ningún movimiento con este hasta que el chico tuviese la edad suficiente.

Si bien a simple vista parecía la opción menos probable, que la Marvell rechazara amablemente a todo baboso que intentara cortejarla alegando que no tenía interés en tener una relación por el momento –palabras textuales- les daba aunque fuera una pequeña posibilidad de tener razón.

Eso y que Wendy se sonrojaba hasta las orejas ante cualquier broma que se le hiciera al respecto.

De todas maneras, ese día hacía un frio del demonio, Nashi estaba jugando con un poco de fuego al interior del gremio

— ¿no crees que eso es peligroso? — le preguntó Mirajane a la madre de la chiquilla

—yo le dije lo mismo a Natsu, pero según él está bien— contestó Lucy mirando a la pequeña Dragon Slayer, verificando que no se hiciera daño.

Dejémoslo en que en ocho años pasan muchas cosas.

Romeo se acercó a la barra, por lo distraído que se veía, era evidente que estaba buscando a alguien

—Wendy está durmiendo en la oficina del maestro, creo que quería estar cerca de la estufa— Romeo no negó que estaba buscándola, solo murmuró un gracias y se dio la media vuelta, era evidente donde se dirigía

—por cierto, ¿Cuándo volverán Laxus y Johan? — Mirajane dio un suspiro mientras limpiaba un vaso

—no tengo idea, Johan se parece mucho a mí, pero si se trata de ir con su padre de misión hasta diría que se parece un poco a Natsu—.

* * *

La puerta de la oficina del maestro se abrió, lo primero que vio el chico fue a Wendy dormida sobre el sofá. Aquello le sacó una sonrisa, especialmente por la forma tan particular que tenía la Marvell de dormir: estaba sentada con las manos a los costados, las piernas juntas y la nuca apoyada en el respaldo. Si uno no se fijaba bien, creería que estaba despierta.

Se acercó con cuidado, observándola dormir. Realmente se veía bastante tierna, especialmente por el aire infantil que el sueño le daba.

No pudo resistir demasiado el impulso de sentarse en su regazo, dicho lugar, además de ser cómodo, le daba una ligera sensación de cercanía bastante agradable. Lo mejor, era que la chica no presentaba ningún problema para dejarlo sentarse allí o apoyar la cabeza cuando tenía sueño (cosa que él no usaba para fines malignos. No aún, por lo menos).

Se sonrojó al sentir los delgados brazos femeninos rodearlo y entrelazar los dedos sobre el regazo masculino. Eso si no lo había hecho nunca con él, aunque la había visto abrazar así a la arisca exceed.

Aquello lo hiso sentir todavía más cómodo, incluso apoyó su espalda sobre el pecho de la muchacha, sintiéndose extremadamente contento por ser abrazado de esa forma (sigue sin haber perversión aquí, en todo caso). Sin embargo, toda su felicidad se fue al demonio al sentir las piernas de la muchacha separarse, como estaba sentado allí, pasó de largo hacia abajo.

Cayó semi sentado con el mentón apoyando por sobre el muslo derecho de la joven y la mano izquierda sobre el otro.

Y en el mismo segundo ocurrieron dos cosas.

Primero, Wendy despertó con el estruendo, apenas si asimilando la figura del menor.

La segunda fue que Mirajane abrió la puerta, topándose con el crio arrodillado frente a la Marvell en una posición que, para alguien que ha leído suficiente Shota Straight, resultaba bastante interesante…

La Strauss soltó una risa y le dirigió a Wendy la más pervertida de sus sonrisas

—Lamento haber interrumpido— y cerró la puerta mientras pensaba como le contaría eso al resto de las fans

— ¿a qué se…?— Romeo salió disparado cuando la chica se levantó con una brusquedad impresionante

— ¡espera, Mira-san, no es lo que tu crees! —

— ¡Wendy, no mientas, que lo vi con mis propios ojos! —

— ¡por eso te digo que no es lo que tu crees! —

Por su parte, Romeo no entendía ni papa de lo que estaba pasando.

(No te preocupes joven vividor, cuando alguien se harte de esperar lo sabrás).

* * *

Estaba yo sentada en el siññón de mi casa mirandome la punta de los pies cuando aparece el pensamiento random del día: ¿cómo quedaría una historia RoWen sin salto temporal? escribirla me sacó un par de sonrisas, aunque debo decir que no soy muy fan del shota straight (niños y porno no deberían mezclarse)

En fin, como siempre, dejen sus comentarios, mentadas de madre o flores

Se me cuidan


End file.
